


Something About a Duck

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Pietro didn’t die. Everyone is in the tower and happy. AND there is no Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About a Duck

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this~~  
> Person A is minding their business (doing something like reading,watching, etc), then Person B comes into a room with a poster in hand saying cute couples get free food at this time. Person A was confused at the idea but went along with Person B’s idea since it was free food.

You and Pietro were scrolling through the internet on your Stark Pads and being dorks together, nothing new. He was reading off a funny meme he’d found, something about a duck and you were watching cat videos. The two of you were mainly taking break from the Avengers.

Wanda was supposed to join you, but, like you two, she procrastinate and was stuck training with Natasha in the afternoon. Nat was your friend, but all three of you hated training with her.

“Y/N, look at this” Pietro showed you a picture of one of the cutest puppies you’d seen in a long time. “We should get one for Wanda’s birthday.” You only hummed in reply, you both knew Tony didn’t allow big pets in the tower.

After thinking about your girlfriend for a moment, you turned to Pietro, “Does she even like dogs?”

Pietro’s face contorted slightly, he scratched his temple with an index finger before replying, “I have no clue.” The two of you huffed out a laugh and turned back to you devices.

You felt Pietro nudge you side after hearing footsteps, fast footsteps, in the corridor outside of yours and Wanda’s room. The door flung open and in ran Wanda with something in her hand. With her powers, she held up a poster that read, “Couples Eat Free! Tonight Only!” You raised your eyebrows in suspicion and looked to Pietro, who would be left alone if you went with Wanda. 

He met your gaze and, as if it was the most obvious decision in the world, said “Go, it’s free food!” 

You set your Stark Pad aside, stood up, put on a pair of shoes, and walked hand in hand with Wanda out the door while saying your goodbyes to Pietro. Who would finally be able to watch his porn in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this, I had a lot of fun writing this one (at 1:24 AM)
> 
> Please excuse any errors, yada, yada, yada. 
> 
> I should probably go to slepp now. Goodnight(/morning/afternoon/evening/etc.) anyone who's reading this!


End file.
